


succo di melograno

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Задание по лотерее:"На Хэллоуин любят наряжаться в карнавальные костюмы, и подготовка к празднику вполне может считаться его частью. Вы можете заняться созданием костюмов всей семьей, создавая жуткие или сказочные образы, смотря что вам больше по душе".
Relationships: Xerxes Break/Rufus Barma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	succo di melograno

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Halloween Fest 2019 в подарок для Kevat

Посох колдуна описывает в воздухе круг. Звяк — качается алая птичка-подвеска, цельный рубин, как философский камень выпаренный из крови друзей и недругов. Шурх — шуршит скрывающий лицо капюшон. Только губы видны — тёмная рана на смуглом.  
— Заклинаю тебя, тварь преисподней. Исчезни.  
Вампир, блестя кармином на клыках, смеётся.

Колдун рождён чужими солнцем и песками. Он вырос из пересохших колодцев, где черепа верблюдов слепо таращатся в небо глазницами: жаркий запах костей, прокалённых светилом пустыни, тянется, как шлейф, одурманивает. Барханы волнообразно сочатся: их двигает жалящий ветер, который рвётся из широких рукавов, когда колдун касается края своего капюшона. Колдун не хочет, чтобы его увидели — мгновенно разгадали, как много огня он таит, приручённого, но опасного. Вампир разыгрывает дружелюбную наглость:  
— Я знаю, какого цвета волосы у вас, монсеньор.  
— Идите в гроб, — ответствует колдун.  
И отворачивается. И не поспоришь.  
Кружится в танце зал, колдун навевает морок: без слов, не разжимая рта, плетёт проклятье. «Ты будешь думать», — восточные пряности громогласны и терпки. «Представишь невозможное. И навсегда отравишься», — изящные пальцы рисуют на дереве посоха горящую, пылающую вязь. Вампир полагает такое нечестным.  
— Сразимся? — обижается он.  
— Предпочитаю нардам шахматы, но вы... имеете в виду вульгарность вроде шпаг и револьверов? Как пожелаете.  
— Я пошутил.  
— А лучше бы молчали. Правда.  
Гору оскалившихся тыкв он, верно, так же видит глуповатой: указывает посохом, желая ей взорваться пылью, но вместо этого внезапно — снисходительно — прощает. Вампир старается молчать, но это невозможно:  
— Вы потанцуете со мной?  
Колдун ужасно возмущён — откашливается.  
— Бесстыдство! Обыкновение для вас, но я...  
— Вы опасаетесь подножки?  
— Подобных шуток.  
— Теперь я не шучу.  
— Не доверяю.  
— Жаль. Я не желаю зла.  
— Что странно. Вы — существо из тьмы.  
— Сегодня праздник. Можно быть хорошим.  
Вампир активно демонстрирует — не колдуну и не себе, в пространство: целует руку фее и говорит дриаде комплименты. Колдун скептичен: «И всё-таки здесь где-то есть подвох». Вампир вдруг говорит, не глядя:  
— Это — следствие.  
Он ждёт «чего?», но собеседник не действует в такт. Скрывающий плащ шелестит, как печальный самум или пальмы. Колдун исчезает в тенях: вокруг столов с напитками, вдоль пар гостей — весёлых и не знающих, здоровых.  
Он всё прекрасно понял. И сбежал.

Посох колдуна описывает в воздухе круг. Звяк — качается алая птичка-подвеска, цельный рубин, как философский камень выпаренный из крови друзей и недругов. Шурх — шуршит скрывающий лицо капюшон. Только губы видны — тёмная рана на смуглом.  
— Заклинаю тебя, тварь преисподней. Исчезни.  
Вампир, блестя кармином на клыках, смеётся.  
— Я не могу исчезнуть, о великий! Ты сам призвал меня.  
— Не помню, — отвечает колдун, — чтобы звал вас со мной за портьеру.  
— Меня позвали ваша скука и капризы. Вы праздники не любите, так? Но даже нарядились.  
— Так значилось в пригласительном. Я не сказать, что рад.  
— А я вот очень.  
— Вы пили вино вместо крови, — колдун ворчит и морщится. — Вы веселитесь без причины, Шляпник.  
— Я не пьянею, герцог Барма. Я просто...  
— Идиот. Уйдите.  
— Ну, нет. С вас маленький должок. Огромный долг за ваши пряности. И солнце.  
Колдун вздыхает.  
— А после вы оставите меня в покое?  
— Конечно, нет!  
— Я слушаю, — гримаса так похожа на улыбку.  
— Я был в гробу, как вы меня послали, — вампир безмерно смел: он — нежить. — Вы — очень жестоки, колдун. Я вам скажу... Мой гроб — из бархата внутри, сандаловое дерево. Он — благородная темница, где заперли бы короля в изгнании, но я... Моя беда гораздо проще — скорее, подобает черни. И спрятаться в гробу мне не поможет. Но я пытался, честно! Мрачная тщета.  
— А если ближе к делу?  
— Здесь.  
Вампир тоскливо складывает руки на груди и вздёргивает бровь:  
— Увы! Проклятье колдуна могло бы стать подарком. Но есть нюанс.  
— Проблема?  
— Да. Отсутствие.  
— Что дать несчастному? Наколдовать живительный разряд? Возможно, молнию?  
— Почти, — вампир довольно фыркает.  
Он ластится к широкому плащу, как будто это можно, допустимо. Колдун разглядывает пятнышко в углу чужого рта. Размазалось штрихом — багровый след греха и преступления. Вампир вбирает воздух, готовя напоследок нечто грандиозное. «Ты — лжец! — колдун хохочет про себя. — Ты — жив и дышишь! Ну, сейчас я...»  
— Так холодно с небьющимся сердцем, — вампир кошмарно и забавно переигрывает, — так глухо, пусто... уммм!  
Гранатовый сок — не вино и не кровь.  
Тяжёлый посох падает. Лягушка превращается в принца.


End file.
